


Loved Like This

by Leo_Our_Queen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BAMF Jason Todd, Depressed Bruce Wayne, Hurt Clark Kent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Verse, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Tim Drake, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Our_Queen/pseuds/Leo_Our_Queen
Summary: Bruce needs help through his heart and naturally turns to his mate, Clark, for help. But after the disaster that was Bruce’s last heat, Clark is scared. With his own dynamic struggles at the forefront of his mind, Clark flees to the safest place he knows. But inevitably, he returns, and confrontation is inevitable.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Loved Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooooo much to my lovely beta and wife Goblin! Also thank you to my home skillet Bito cuz I know I got on the poor soul's nerves with my questions.
> 
> This unfortunately is going to be my last fic I'll post. Writing isn't for me, the amount of insecurity and indecisiveness I have in my fics is starting to really get to me and to make matters worse, it's starting to impact the ones I've gotten to beta and help me. I won't delete my account like my last one but I really hope y'all enjoy this.

The steam completely fogged up his glasses as Clark was slouched over the cradled cup of coffee in his hands. He couldn't meet the butler's eyes as he placed the hearty breakfast on the table.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat, Master Kent?"

Clark kept his eyes on the cup, but slowly shook his head. The English butler pretended to not notice the farmer's shaking hands. Both heads shot up when a pair of footsteps made their presence known and enter the dining area.

"Master Bruce, good to see you in one piece. Take a seat and make sure to eat your fill."

Bruce gruffed out an answer before plopping down at the kitchen table and digging in his meal. Clark couldn't help but take in Bruce's flushed face and the last remaining scent of his heat clinging to his skin, he also couldn't ignore the small wince Bruce let out as he sat down. Clark cleared his throat before breaking the tension.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Bruce shot right back.

Clark looked down, "Stop." He said quietly.

Tension completely filled the kitchen once more, making the air awkward. Alfred took the moment to slip out of the room to give the couple a private moment.

Clark took a deep breath. "Bruce."

"Hm."

"Now that your heat is over, I... uh… I've been thinking of packing up and staying-"

"Don't." Bruce interrupted.

"But you don't-"

"You're going to run to Smallville and hide on the farm and in your mother like you always do when my heat is over."

Clark shly looked down at his now lukewarm coffee, the steam could no longer reach his glasses.

"I don't… always run there."

Bruce completely rolled his eyes before continuing to inhale his meal of eggs, bacon, and toast. 

"Clark."

"Yeah Bruce? Do you need anything?"

"You can always leave the second my preheat hits. I know how it makes you feel, you don't have to torture yourself like this. Alfred can take care of me if I need anything during my heat."

The Kryptonian's eyes narrowed. "What kind of mate would I be if I left you like that?" He growled out.

Clark watched him once more before leaving the room to pack his bag for Kansas. Bruce sighed and dropped his fork as he placed his head in hands. Clark has clothes at the farm but only packs a bag when plans on staying for a long time; more than a week typically.

* * *

_**2 Years Ago** _

_Laughter filled the study, the crackling fire along with the smell of pine and cinnamon scented the vintage style room._

_"You're ridiculous."_

_"Oh like you never thought unicorns or leprechauns were real once!"_

_Bruce shook his head at his boyfriend and gripped the alpha's hand tighter in his. He leaned over and gave Clark a quick peck on his lips, but let his mouth linger slightly over the other's. Their eyes closed together as they met back for another slow and deep kiss._

_"Clark." Bruce called lowly._

_Clark looked back with wide sapphire eyes behind thick framed glasses. "Bruce?"_

_"My heat is coming up."_

_Bruce noticed Clark's back become rigid, but took it as a good sign of anxiety._

_"Um, yeah?"_

_The billionaire leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Spend it with me."_

_To say Clark looked nervous would be an understatement as he looked down and scratched the back of his head._

_"I… um… maybe it's too soon."_

_Bruce's eyes shot up in surprise. "Too soon? Clark we've been together for officially two years. I've met your parents."_

_"Maybe it's just… I mean, I don't want you to-"_

_Bruce interrupted him with another kiss._

_"I want you, I trust you. I've been thinking about this for a while."_

_Clark swallowed. "You have?"_

_"Clark, I want to officially spend it with you and have you in my nest."_

_"Bruce, look I… I just…"_

_"Are you not ready to be mated?"_

_"No! No of course I am! I love you… it's just…"_

_The farm boy trailed off looking at Bruce's sincere face, taking in the full love and adoration in his features. But also taking in the complete trust the omega had in him. He was more than ready to spend the rest of his life with Bruce, and with true love means that he was willing to do anything._

_Clark felt he couldn't say no._

* * *

"Bruce?"

The Gothamite snapped out the memory of hearing his name called. He looked at his mate, already dressed in the red flannel he secretly loved and denim. But he felt sick at seeing the duffle over his shoulder.

"I'll be back in a few days."

"Sure."

Clark gave him a nervous look as he hesitantly took a few steps towards the omega. Clark bent over and kissed his cheek. "I love you. I'm so sorry."

Clark turned to go but a hand reached out and snatched his before he could walk further away.

"Bruce?"

Bruce couldn't meet Clark's eyes, but he slowly interlaced their fingers together.

"Bruce I have to go."

"Clark, please."

"Bruce I need some space right now. I'll be back in a few days, I promise."

"No!"

The shout caught Clark completely off guard. "Bruce?"

"Clark please I swear just let me do something for you. I'll do anything for you, whatever you want, I swear I'll give it to you."

Bruce's words were coming out more panicked. 

"Please just stay. Just stay and we can talk about this and we can work through this Clark, _please_. Just stay here with me damnit!"

"Bruce." Clark tried to pull his hand back but the grip became tighter.

"I'll give you anything. I'll give everything Clark! Please I just need you to-"

"Anything?"

Bruce halted, but grabbed Clark's hand with both of his. "Yes! Yes, Clark _please_ just-"

"I want you to let me go."

Bruce looked at Clark, and saw the pure seriousness in his face. He shook his head furiously.

"Clark I will give _anything_ to have you stay here." Bruce whispered out, "Anything."

The farmer sighed once more, but yielded.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Clark nodded his head and dropped his bag with a large dud. "I'll stay I just… please, let me go talk to my mom. I'll be back in a few hours, I just need her right now."

Bruce let out a breath. "Okay." He took and exhale of relief, "Okay, please just hurry back."

Clark was gone with a gush of air, but Bruce was relieved to see the bag still on the floor.

"Master Bruce." Alfred stood by the entryway, pure pity across his features.

"Alfred…"

"I'll make some tea."

* * *

**_2 Years Ago_ **

_Heavy breathing and moans filled the room, along with the heavy scent of slick and musk. Clothes were littering the hallway before they finally made it to the backroom in the farthest side of the manor._

_Bruce had Clark pinned against the closed door, nosing his neck as he was trying to rip off the alpha's pants._

_"Bruce, maybe we should move a little slower."_

_He was completely ignored as the omega finally was able to loosen the belt and began pulling down Clark's zipper._

_"Do you want me to- mphf." He was cut off my hot mouth on his. The scent of slick filled Clark's nostrils, he pulled back sharply and took a few steps back to breathe._

_"Bruce hang on, this is going really fast."_

_"No shit, I'm in heat. I fucking need you in me now."_

_Bruce pushed at Clark's shoulders until the alpha walked backwards with his knees against the bed._

_"Bruce wait maybe we should get some supplies or some water-"_

_"Everything is already here. This room is specially equipped for my heat." Bruce began to attack the Clark's neck once more as he started grinding down on the alpha's lap._

_"Okay! Alright you're doing… that."_

_"Fuck, Clark. Want you to fuck me so good."_

_Clark was still trying to get his bearings. "Maybe we should slow down a little. Um, why are we doing this all the way on this side of the manor?"_

_Bruce growled slowly, making want to Clark whimper but he swallowed it down. "You're asking too many damn questions! We're in my nest."_

_"Your nest?"_

_Clark took in the sealed room, the placement of all the furniture and even the bed covered in pillows, Egyptian cotton sheets, and chunky knit blankets. He took in the plantation blinds on the window for extra comfort and lightning, and the sheer canopy overhead to give his nest an extra finesse._

_"Oh my God, I'm in your nest."_

_Clark's breathing became erratic as he tried to shove Bruce off. "Get off. Bruce please I need you to get off."_

_The anxiety fell on deaf ears, Bruce was too into his heat to notice Clark's panic. But the naked omega rolled off and presented himself in the middle of the bed, slick completely sliding down his legs from his presented wet and aching hole._

_"Alpha, please."_

_Clark felt time stop with that word._

_That single damn **word** uttered off Bruce's lips._

_"Alpha."_

_Clark was officially hyperventilating as he backed away towards the door, the word echoing in his ears as it pierced his heart like a knife. "I'm so sorry. Bruce, oh God I'm sorry I can't fucking do this."_

_"Clark, what?"_

_When Bruce looked over his shoulder, Clark was gone._

* * *

Silence filled the kitchen once more as Alfred filled the tea pot with water. He set the burner on the highest temperature before placing the pot on the stove and he turned towards his adoptive son only to freeze at the tears running down Bruce's face.

"He's going to leave me, Alfie."

The childhood name struck a deep chord in the butler's heart, the grown omega in front of him only used that name when the matter was truly dire.

"Master Bruce, enough of that thinking. You know how difficult this is for him. He just needs some time at the moment, sir."

"Alfred."

"Mm?"

"I heard him say it."

The loud whistle signifying the finished boiling water wasn't even enough to make the butler flinch like Bruce's words did. The butler regained his composure before pulling the pot off the burner and finished preparing the tea.

"Are you sure of this?"

"I heard him talking to Lois. I heard everything."

Alfred placed the cup of English Breakfast in front of the vigilante, along with a handkerchief for his tears.

"There's not a chance you misheard?"

"No," Bruce wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand. "I brought flowers for him." Bruce let out a watery chuckle. "Fucking flowers Alfred, I wanted to surprise him at his job and I heard everything he told Lois. He thinks himself not good enough for me Alfred. Clark is going to leave me so I can have a normal mate… an actual alpha." Bruce hissed out.

Alfred felt pain for his adoptive son, he was so utterly happy when Bruce found love and found it in the form of his best friend, the Superman. He was deeply shocked when he found out the nature of Clark but still willingly supported his son and his son's future with his new mate. But now, seeing Bruce hunched over in his chair, depression clear over the impending loss of something he never thought Bruce would get the chance of-- made Alfred's heart ache.

"Master Bruce-"

"I've been doing what I can to show him that I love him! That I accept him and I love him! But why can't he see it?" Bruce finished with his head in his hands, exasperated. "Damnit, he's _mine_. Why can't he see it?"

Alfred cleared his throat and refilled the tea in front of Bruce. "You know, when I first came to this country I had much to adjust to."

Bruce looked up to meet Alfred's eye. "Let me guess, you didn't feel accepted here."

"Quite the contrary, I felt greatly accepted with open arms and dare I say, supported also."

"But?" Bruce asked interested.

"There was a major culture shock, everything was still different. There was an acceptance because I myself was different, but that didn't quell the feelings that I was in the wrong _place_."

Bruce was beginning to understand. "So what made that feeling go away?"

"Oh master Bruce, that feeling never goes away. In fact, despite living here for years, I still have some language barriers and difficulties of my own. But what made everything feel more home was everyone, including you and your parents, telling me that I can do whatever I need so I may feel more at home. They made this manor my home. It took adjusting and readjusting, they even brought imported furniture and food. They did what they could to make this more of _my_ home instead of only adjusting to _their_ home."

The billionaire understood the hint.

"How do you suppose I can do that Alfred?"

"You spent so much time telling him it's okay to not be an alpha, but now master Bruce, it's time to help him be exactly who he is."

* * *

**_2 Years Ago_ **

_Clark was sitting in his old bedroom on the farm, knees to his chest and arms wrapped around the golden retriever in front him. He hid his tear stained face in the rustic dog's neck._

_"Honey." Martha spoke gently from the doorframe. "He's here to see you."_

_"I can't ma. I can't tell him, he'll hate me."_

_"Let me decide that." Bruce spoke as he strolled through the door. Martha left the room to give their privacy, but her own heart was beating out her chest of what Bruce's reaction could be._

_Bruce knelt next to Clark, and even ran his fingers over the farm dog's rusty colored fur before meeting Clark's watery sapphire eyes._

_"My heat is over. It was a little bit harder without my alpha there."_

_Clark physically flinched and looked as though he would cry all over again. "Bruce I'm so sorry! I didn't… I mean I couldn't… I'm really sorry."_

_Bruce held up his hand to stop him. "Can you not… function?"_

_"What?" Clark asked confused._

_"Are you not…" He trailed off but Clark understood the question perfectly._

_"No! No I'm, uh, I'm functional and fine down there."_

_"Then why?"_

_Clark looked away, hating this even more every second. "I'm not… I don't feel like an alpha."_

_"I don't understand, do Kryptonians not have-"_

_"No." Clark interrupted and took a deep breath. "No, Bruce… I'm… I'm transdynamic. I don't feel right as an alpha. I don't want to be and I don't feel like I am. I'm an omega."_

_Bruce blinked at Clark's confession. He took a moment of silence and a breath before continuing on. "Clark what the hell, why didn't you say anything?"_

_"I'm so sorry Bruce. I love you, I really do and I didn't want to lose you."_

_Bruce shot up, he had his hands gripped in his hair as he paced around the room. He looked horrified._

_"Bruce please don't hate me-"_

_"I'm a damn monster."_

_Clark was taken back, "What?"_

_"I'm a monster, oh my God I forced you to help me with my heat. I called you my alpha, oh god."_

_Bruce was still pacing around the room as he ranted to himself, Clark was officially confused._

_"Bruce?"_

_The Gothamite was still pacing and mumbling to himself. "All the fucking times I pressured you, and introduced you as my alpha." Bruce stopped and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "I even fucking… I can't believe…"_

_"Are you-"_

_Bruce rushed to Clark and dropped on his knees, he grabbed Clark's hand and looked in his wide confused eyes behind circle frames._

_"I'm sorry. Clark baby, oh my God I'm so sorry. If I had known you were an omega I would have never pressured you to spend my heat with me. I would have never done that shit to make you uncomfortable."_

_Clark was still in shock. "You don't hate me?"_

_"What? Clark baby no. I could never hate you, I love you so damn much. I still want you as my mate."_

_"Bruce…" Clark looked away. "I can't… I'm not…"_

_"I know." Bruce tilted Clark's chin up to meet his eyes. "You're my omega now."_

_Bruce was completely caught off by the alien wrapping his arms around him and shedding tears in his neck._

* * *

Bruce refused to lose his mate, he loved Clark with the entirety of his soul and to lose him would be as if he's losing a part of himself.

"I'm going to help my omega Alfred."

"I know you will Master Bruce."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Reviews are always welcomed!!


End file.
